This Inter-Agency Agreement between the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) and support the Systolic Blood Pressure Intervention Trial (SPRINT), a multicenter clinical trial to determine whether maintaining blood pressure levels lower than current recommendations further reduces the risk of cardiovascular disease, chronic kidney disease, dementia and age-related cognitive decline.